In the related art, an electronic apparatus in which an imaging device of a CCD type or a CMOS type and a light emitting device such as an LED are mounted on an insulating base is known. Such an electronic apparatus has the insulating base having a frame section and an electronic device mounted on an inside of the frame section (for example, see Patent Literature 1). An electrode pad is disposed on an upper surface of the insulating base.